


Miraculous Ladybug Advent Calendar

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Fun, Gifts, Reveal, Snow, christmas trees, is not going to be like the christmas episode, love square, much cuteness, season one only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: A miraculous advent calendar counting down the days until Christmas is here! Each chapter is a day in the story.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Welcome to my advent calendar for Miraculous Ladybug!  
> I would just like to mention that I live in Australia so therefore have no idea what Christmas time in France is like. But I tried.  
> I hope you enjoy, I will definitely try to post a chapter every day to properly be an advent calendar but I have a lot on this holidays so I may be unable to post everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Welcome to my advent calendar for Miraculous Ladybug!  
> I would just like to mention that I live in Australia so therefore have no idea what Christmas time in France is like. But I tried.  
> I hope you enjoy, I will definitely try to post a chapter every day to properly be an advent calendar but I have a lot on this holidays so I may be unable to post everyday.

It was the first of December and it was already quite cold. Marinette was looking forward to the days coming up to Christmas. They were always filled with laughter and fun and good times. But at the moment she was quiet, staring out her window at the blustery day outside. Thoughts of Chat Noir were running through her mind and she wondered what he was doing this month.

  
Over the time they had worked together, they had become quite close so she was hoping they could do something on Christmas to celebrate. However, she still refused to admit she was starting to fall for the silly cat. Adrien would always occupy that special pace in her heart.

  
She shook herself out of these thoughts when Tikki came zipping up to her face with an excited grin. "Marinette, it's Christmas!"

  
The girl laughed at her kwami. "No it's not Tikki. It's only the first today. Christmas isn't until the twenty-fifth of December."

  
"I know that Marinette! But all the Christmas stuff can officially start now that it's December. December is Christmas month!" She exclaimed, making Marinette smile fondly at her excited kwami.

  
"If you say so Tikki."

  
"Let's do Something Christmassy." the kwami suggested.

  
"Like what?"

  
Tikki pondered that for a moment while spinning in loops around Marinette's head. "I know! How about we make some Christmas cookies?"

  
Marinette simply smiled and shook her head at her happy kwami, standing up to go down to the kitchen. Her parents allowed her to cook when're she wanted; one of the perks of living above a bakery. They wouldn't question her if she just randomly decided to make cookies.

  
When she got to the small kitchen used for cooking for the family, she found that it was empty. Her parents were down in the bakery kitchen. Tikki flew out of Marinette's hair to watch as her holder made Christmas cookies.

  
The bluenette hummed a soft tune as she danced about getting the ingredients. Her kwami helped get some of the items that were easy for her to carry. Then together they started making the buttery treats.

  
The next few hours passed happily. Both human and kwami got covered in flour and other baking ingredients but neither really minded. It just made it more of a fun experience. Tikki had rarely ever had to the chance to bake with Marinette because her parents were usually around. But this time they were down in the bakery and had only come up once, but Tikki was quick and had flown away to hide before she could be seen.

  
The cookies were finally ready and decorated as Christmas trees and snowmen and other Christmas stuff. Tikki was excited to try them and see what they were like but Marinette's parents had just come up to start making dinner. Marinette packed up the cookies in a container and carried them up to her room, leaving a few out on a plate on her desk for Tikki to eat before heading back downstairs to help her parents get dinner ready.

  
The three of them chatted together as they ate their meal. As soon as they were done, Marinette helped wash the dishes then ran upstairs. It was time for patrol so she had to get going or she'd be late. "Tikki are you ready?" She called to her kwami.

  
"I'm ready!"

* * *

 

"Hey Chat." Ladybug touched down besides her partner for their nightly patrol.

  
He glanced up and grinned easily at her. "LB" he greeted.

  
Picking up his staff, Chat Noir stood up. He opened his mouth to suggest they get started but she spoke up first. "Are you going away or anything for Christmas?" She asked.

  
Chat's face was carefully blank as he answered, "No. Why?"

  
"Well, I was thinking that we could have our own little celebration when we meet up for patrol on Christmas."

  
"That's a great idea My Lady." Then he gave a small smirk. "By the way, you have something on your face just there." He motioned to it.

  
Ladybug looked confused for a moment before reaching up to try wipe it off her face. "It looks like flour." Chat commented when she missed it. "How did you get flour on your face?"

  
"My kwami." She explained. "She insisted we make Christmas cookies and she got flour on me."

  
Chat grinned and reached out to help her get the flour away. His hand lingered a little longer than it probably should have but she didn't seem to mind. "Now it's all gone."

  
"Thanks Chat."

  
"Anytime My Lady. Shall we start patrolling?" He asked and she nodded.

  
Together they worked through the city making sure there was no akumas and everyone was doing the right thing. The night was a relatively quiet one. There was one group of young people trying to graffiti a wall but they soon fled when they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. Other than that, everything was all fine.

  
When they reached the rooftop they had started from they sat down for a moment. It had become their routine. As soon as they finished patrol, they would sit and watch the stars before heading home. It was peaceful. It was their time to relax and forget all their troubles for a bit.

  
"Chat Noir?" Ladybug broke the silence. He glanced at her. "Shall we meet at the usual patrol time on Christmas or should we change the time?" She asked.

  
"The usual time will be purr-fectly fine."

  
"Ok. Well, goodnight Chat." Ladybug stood up and smiled at him before swinging off home.

  
As soon as she arrived she untransformed and announced to Tikki, "I'm going to get Chat Noir a present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one! Day three will be out soon.

The next morning Marinette woke up bright and early... with exactly ten minutes until she had to be at school. Mumbling grumpily to herself, she crawled out of bed and started hurrying to get ready. She couldn't afford to be late again this week. Her teacher had threatened her with detention if she didn't show up on time for today. And Marinette definitely did not want a detention.

  
Racing around her room, she threw on a shirt and some pants and a scarf before she grabbed her backpack and clattered down the stairs. "Marinette, don't forget to take something to eat." Her mother reminded her just before she ran out the door.

  
"Oh, right." She went backwards and took the croissant Sabine offered her. "Thanks Maman!" Marinette yelled disappearing out the door.

"Have a good day at school, Sweetie." Her mother replied.

  
The bell had just finished ringing as Marinette dropped into her seat, puffing. It was a good thing that the school was so close to the bakery or she would be done for. "Girl! You made it!" Alya exclaimed next to her, making the two boys turn to look up at them.

  
Adrien gave Marinette a smile and she almost swooned, smiling back maybe a little too wide. Alya nudged her friend and she quickly controlled it.

  
Ms Bustier cleared her throat just then and everyone turned to look at her. "No more talking now." She told the class. "Marinette, glad to see you're on time for once." A few of her classmates snickered at that.

  
The bluenette grinned sheepishly at the teacher as they started their lesson. The rest of the class passed somewhat uneventfully. As soon as the bell started ringing for the next class, Alya turned to Marinette. "Want to go ice skating after school? It's December now so they'll start doing the special Chistmas effects!"

  
Marinette nodded. "Sure! It's been ages since we last went ice skating."

  
Nino turned to face them. "Mind if us two tag along?" He asked them and Alya happily agreed, winking at Nino.

  
Marinette couldn't help but get the feeling that Alya and Nino were planning something. But just as she was about to ask Alya about it, the next class started. Sighing, Marinette slumped down in her chair. Her best friend obviously had something in mind and she wasn't sure if she would like it. Well, unless it included Adrien. Anything including him was bound to be good.  
Almost as if he could sense her thoughts were on him, the blonde model turned slightly to face Marinette and grinned at her before going back to his work.

  
Unfortunately, the rest of the day passed slowly as the four teens were excited to get out and do something together. But finally the bell rang one last time to signal the end of the day. The group jumped up and quickly packed their stuff away, eager to get to the ice skating rink and spend as much time there as they could. As Marinette and Adrien made their way out of the classroom, Alya murmured to Nino, "Remember Operation Adrienette."

  
He nodded stealthily at her and they continued on their way.

  
When they reached the ice skating rink, all four of them threw their bags into a locker and rented out some skates to use while they were there. Pretty soon they were out on the ice.

  
Marinette loved ice skating. She had been doing it since she was little and every time she stepped onto the ice she could remember her first time doing this, how her father had to keep helping her up because she kept falling down. But now she knew exactly what she was doing. It felt like all her clumsiness got stripped away anytime she went ice skating and she would glide along smoothly and elegantly. It was almost as freeing as flying across rooftops.

  
Alya skated over to her and grabbed Marinette's hands. Together they did a few spins, laughing all the while. They certainly weren't the best at ice skating, but it was fun to just let go and do what they wanted. "Hey Mari, let's try that thing we did last time. Where you came towards me and I spun you around." Alya suggested.

  
"Ok." Marinette agreed.

  
There was barely any people in the ice skating rink; most people didn't feel like ice skating after a busy day at work. There was a few other people lazily doing a few laps, but other than that, the rink was empty for them to use how they wanted. Alya was right when she had said that the Christmas effects would have started. Christmas trees had been set up around the rink and tinsel decorated all the railings. There was a Christmassy backdrop that hadn't been there before and cheerful music played over the speakers. But the best part of it all was the fake snow blowing around that never seemed to reach the ground.

  
Marinette circled around so she was on the opposite side of the rink to Alya. The two boys stopped to watch them and the girls started skating towards each other. They met together in the middle and just as they were about to pass each other, Alya lifted Marinette off the ground and twirled around. However, they didn't last like that very long as Alya's arms buckled and both girls collapsed to the ground in a giggling heap. Adrien watched them with a fond smile. It was nice seeing his friends have fun.

  
They all resumed skating around then, chatting between themselves. They had been there for some time when Alya gave Nino the signal. He grinned at her and casually led Adrien away in a different direction. Alya paused. Timing was everything in the plan her and Nino had formed. If she didn't set off at exactly the right time then Operation Adrienette would fail. And Alya did not want it to fail. After a few seconds she turned to her friend and said, "I'm gonna go round the rink real quick. I'll catch up to you in just a minute."

  
Mentally crossing her fingers, Alya hoped that Marinette would not want to go with her. "Alright." Marinette agreed and Alya let out a quiet sigh of happiness.

  
Her plan was working so far. She sped up and circled around so she was behind Marinette. Her friend was unaware of what was about to happen as she continue to glide along. Nino had managed to get Adrien heading towards Marinette. Neither Adrien nor Marinette suspected a single thing. Alya gave Nino a nod and started speeding straight towards Marinette. Nino moved away from Adrien slightly so that he would not be in the way. "Oh! Marinette, watch out!" Alya shrieked, deliberately making sure that she said it too late for her to move out of the way in time.

  
She crashed into her friend, sending her straight towards Adrien. Out of reflex, the boy grabbed onto Marinette and held her close to steady both her and himself. The two spun around before their balance gave way and they fell down on top of each other.

  
Nino and Alya exchanged a sneaky high five as Marinette's face turned bright red and she started garbling incoherent things.  
Acting like the good friend, Alya helped her stand up again. "Well this has been fun. It's getting late now so we should probably go. But we definitely need to do this again!" The auburn haired girl announced.

  
Then she dragged Marinette away calling goodbyes to the boys. Marinette calmed down enough to manage a little wave goodbye. "Alya!" Marinette hissed once they were out of earshot. "You could've at least warned me about this beforehand!"

  
Alya simply shrugged. "But where would the fun be in that? I was helping you."

  
Marinette just sighed and returned her shoes before bidding Alya goodbye and heading home. It had been a long day and now she was tired. Thank goodness there was no akumas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This chapter was almost doubly late. But it's here now. So I hope you liked it. It seemed quite short to me but oh well.  
> Feel free to tell me any happy Christmas memories you have. I like hearing about you guys.


	3. Day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is day three of the advent calendar. Also I may be going away for about a week soon so if no updates happen on this, don't worry. As soon as I get back I will post them all together so it will be back on track again. Hope you don't mind. I'm a bit sad about it because it won't be a proper advent calendar if it doesn't update every day... :(

Marinette woke up the next morning with a feeling that something was terribly wrong. "Tikki." She whispered groggily. "Why is everything so quiet?"

  
Usually Marinette could hear cars going past and people bustling about their daily lives. And it was already daylight so people should be out and about already. So why was it so silent? "I think we need to transform."

  
"Just say the words Marinette!" The kwami said.

  
"Tikki, spots on!"

  
The ladybug kwami zipped into the earrings and soon the spotted heroine stood in the place of Marinette. Carefully opening the trapdoor above her bed, she crawled out and scanned the city. There were cars. But they were all still. The people in them and around them were frozen in motion. Ladybug frowned. This was definitely the work of an akuma. She just had to find it. As she swung away on her yoyo she found that everywhere she went people were still and silent, like a stone sculpture. It was a bit unnerving if she was to be honest.

  
The feeling of someone arriving besides her caused her to whip around, yoyo in hand in case it was the akuma. But it wasn't. It was only Chat Noir. He stood there with a finger on his lips, warning her to be quiet. After a moment, he dropped his hand and whispered, "Glad you finally showed up. I've been waiting for you."

  
"Sorry," she murmured apologetically. "I was asleep."

  
He grinned at her. "I can tell." He said, gesturing at her hair.

  
She scowled and smoothed her hair down. She had totally forgotten about looking presentable when she left to find out what was wrong. Bed head did not mater when there was a city to save. "Don't worry My Lady, it still looks cute." He said, winking.

  
Ladybug huffed and asked, "Where's the akuma?"

  
"I'm not sure anymore. I think she's gone near the Eiffel Tower. But if we make noise she'll come to us. She seems to hate any noise so she'll try make us statues like all these other people." He explained and she nodded.

  
"Ok. So I say we make some noise to attract her and when she's here we can get the akuma. Any idea of where it is?"  
Chat shook his head. "I didn't get a good look at her."

  
"Oh well. Let's just make some noise shall we?"

  
The two superheroes started screaming and stomping their feet, trying to be as loud as possible. Pretty soon the latest villain had floated over to them. Chat Noir and Ladybug stopped screaming and faced the akuma. It was hard to properly see her features as she was completely covered in a flowy black fabric and was glaring menacingly at them. Without saying a word, her empty eyes flashed and bright lights flew towards the superheroes. They dodged easily. "I think you're making a monumental mistake here!" Chat called towards the akuma, who still remained silent.

  
Ladybug watched as the villain targeted Chat as he kept talking and an idea formed in her head. It seemed the akuma would focus on whoever was making the most noise. "Chat Noir! Keep talking and distracting the akuma!"

  
"Got it, My Lady!" He knew better than to question Ladybug's plans.

  
He used his baton to vault over the akuma, getting her to face away from Ladybug as she quietly called her Lucky Charm. The villain's attention snapped to Ladybug for a moment but he quickly made some more noise to bring it back to him.

  
Ladybug stared at the object in her hands and wondered how to use it. It was just an ordinary glass vase. Lifting her head, she stared around with her ladybug vision and a wall next to the akuma lit up. She nodded at Chat, silently conveying her plan and he nodded back, starting to move out of the way.

  
Lifting the vase, Ladybug threw it as hard as she could towards the wall. It shattered instantly and the akuma spun towards the source, shooting beams of light as if hoping to catch someone. It seemed the akuma couldn't see properly and had to rely on her sense of hearing. While she was distracted, Ladybug snuck up behind her and yanked the necklace hanging around the villain's neck, dropping it onto the ground and smashing it with her foot. Just as she had hoped, a black butterfly flew out and she quickly purified it and set it free with a "Bye bye little butterfly."

  
Then she threw a handful of glass from the vase into the air and called on her Miraculous cleaning spell. Ladybugs flew around and everything went back to normal. It felt good to have sound back again. It was a little odd to have everything completely silent for once.

  
Ladybug turned to her partner and they exchanged they customary "Pound it."

  
and a smile before Ladybug's earrings beeped, informing her she had to go. "Let's call of patrol for tonight. There won't be another akuma so soon after this one."

  
He nodded an agreement as she dashed off to detransform. "See you later Bugaboo." Then he turned to help the now normal young lady up.

* * *

  
Later that night, Adrien decided to get out anyway. He was bored of staying in and Plagg's whining was getting frustrating. Bounding along the rooftops, he felt very free. It was a lovely feeling.

  
As he passed by the bakery, he noticed a familiar figure sitting alone on her balcony. He grinned and decided to drop in for a visit. "Hello Princess." He greeted as he touched down behind her.

  
She jumped and turned around to face him. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked.

  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh I was just roaming around Paris and I thought I'd come visit my favourite civilian."

  
"Your favourite civilian?" She repeated skeptically and he nodded, winking at her. "What did I ever do to become the great Chat Noir's favourite civilian? I feel so honoured!"

  
He grinned, glad she was playing along with him. Why was she never like this when around him as Adrien? Sure, she was becoming more open but she almost never talked to him in this teasing manner. "Ah, Purr-incess. If you don't know, I cannot tell you." He replied, leaning in close to her face.

  
She pushed him away by his nose in a gesture that was reminiscent of Ladybug, letting out a heavy sigh. "So be it then." She glanced up at him again. "Do you want to come inside and have some hot chocolate?" She asked.

  
He blinked in surprise before smiling widely. "I'd love too!"

  
Marinette opened the trapdoor and they both dropped down to her bed below. "Wait here." She told him. "I'll be back in a minute with some hot chocolate."

  
"Ok!" He agreed, bouncing into a sitting position on her bed and getting himself comfy.

  
While she was gone, he observed her room. It was very cosy and warm, unlike his own. It was then he decided to try spend more time with Marinette in her room. He liked it in there. She returned after a minute, just like she said, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Passing one to him, she carefully climbed up the ladder to her bed to sit down next to him. "So, Marinette," he began. "What did you think of my purr-formance earlier today with the akuma?" He asked casually, although deep inside he was hoping she would've thought he did a good job.

  
"I wouldn't really know." Marinette lied. "I was inside, away from the akuma. How was it?"

  
"The battle went purr-fect, of course. But the akuma was kinda annoying."

  
"Oh? What was it's name?" She asked.

  
Chat shrugged. "We never really found out her name as she never spoke at all while akumatized. But I like to think of her as Little Miss Silent."

  
Marinette giggled at that. "Cute." She commented. "Well, I'm sure you did amazing anyway."

  
He grinned and they sat quietly, leaning against each other, as they finished their hot chocolate. They put their cups down and Marinette turned to him. "You should go now. It's getting late."

  
Chat put a hand over his heart. "What? Do my ears fail me? Does my princess really want me to leave her now?" He asked incredulously. Then he sighed. "Well I suppose I must. But it wouldn't be fair for your knight in black leather to leave without a goodnight kiss, now would it?"

  
"Hm. I guess not." Marinette replied thoughtfully. She leaned over to him and quickly pecked his cheek. "There. Now go."

  
He smiled as he saluted her. "Goodnight Princess." He called, disappearing out the trapdoor and into the night.

  
"Goodnight Chat Noir." She murmured with a fond smile. That silly kitty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! I just had to put some Marichat fluff in there. :)  
> I must go now and get some sleep. I really need to stop staying up to midnight all the time just to write.   
> Random question of the chapter: what is your favorite Christmas song? Let me know because Christmas songs inspire me!  
> I don't really have a favourite, I just like Christmas music in general. :)


	4. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome back to day four! I'm still a day behind schedule, but oh well. I'm getting there. Sorta. Well anyways, I may be able to have Ash post some chapters for me while I away but I don't know. It depends on whether I have any chapters written for her to post. I'll try my best. But if not I'll just post them all as soon as I get back. I won't be gone for any longer than a week.  
> Well, onwards with the story!

On Sunday morning, Marinette was thankfully allowed to sleep in. She woke up close to lunch time, showered then went down to help her parents in the bakery. "Ah! Sleeping Beauty finally awakes!" Her father greeted her cheerfully.

  
Marinette grinned at him. "Morning Papa. Where's Maman?" She asked curiously.

  
Usually at this time of day her mother would be at the counter and her father in the back. "She had to get some more ingredients so I'm taking over here for now. But now that you're here, I might go make another few batches of the red velvet cupcakes. They seem to be popular today."

  
Nodding, she replied, "Sure. I'll watch the counter."

  
Tom thanked her and headed into the bakery kitchen to continue making treats to sell. Marinette settled down behind the counter and pulled out her sketchbook to draw some designs in as she waited for customers to enter. There was a jingle above the door and Marinette launched into the usual greeting before she caught sight of her mother. "Oh hello Maman."

  
Sabine smiled at her. "Hello dear. Do you want to take these groceries to the back and I'll take over here?" She asked and Marinette nodded.

  
"Sure."

  
"Oh, and I was thinking that we should set up the Christmas tree today if you want to."

  
"That would be great!" Marinette replied happily.

  
Setting up the Christmas tree was always fun with her family. They made sure to have plenty of hot chocolate and Christmas music as they put random decorations onto the tree until it was full. It didn't matter of it didn't look perfect. The only thing that was important was that they all had fun together setting it up.

  
After taking the groceries to the kitchen and putting them away, Marinette spent the rest of the day alternating between helping out in the bakery and relaxing in her room with Tikki. It was late afternoon, when no customers had come in for a while, that Marinette's parents decided to start setting up the tree. Her father pulled down the first folded up tree and and the large box of decorations from a high cupboard while her mother fetched all the Christmas CDs they had to start playing them.

  
The shop was left open so that if any customers needed anything they could just press the bell at the counter and someone could go attend to them.

  
Pressing play on the music, they began setting up. They had only just started unfolding tree and sticking it together when they heard the bell in the shop section of the bakery start to jingle. "I'll get it." Marinette offered, seeing as her parents were currently holding sections of the tree.

  
Ducking out of their living area, Marinette entered the shop and promptly squeaked upon seeing who it was. It was Adrien, standing there in all his model glory, looking absolutely divine with the sun reflecting off his hair. "A- Adrien! Hi!" Marinette greeted him and Sabine grinned, putting down her parts of the tree and also entering the shop.

  
She liked Adrien. He was always such a polite and kind boy. She watched as he smiled at her daughter. "Hey Marinette." He replied.

  
"H- how can I help you?" Marinette asked him.

  
Sabine leaned against the doorway, watching the two interact as he pointed out what he wanted and Marinette fumbled to get it before passing it to him with a shy smile. They would make a good couple, she mused. Very cute.

  
Adrien was about to leave when she spoke up. "Would you like to stay for a bit, Adrien?"

  
Both the teenagers jumped, not realizing she was there. Adrien's eyes went wide. "Stay?"

  
"Yes. We're only decorating the Christmas tree but you're welcome to join us if you would like to. I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind."Sabine said with a bit of a cheeky grin on her face.

  
"Maman!"

  
Adrien chuckled. "Ok. I'd love to stay. Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

  
"Oh, you could never be a bother." Sabine assured, leading him by his shoulders out of the room, throwing a wink to her daughter on the way.

  
Marinette simply sighed and followed them out of the room.

  
The next few hours were spent happily. The four of them laughed and joked together, swaying to the Christmas music as they hung ornaments onto the the tree. Adrien found himself having the best time he had had for a while. It was nice spending time with Marinette and her family. They made him feel like he belonged there. Tom and Sabine took a liking to him and decided to get Marinette to invite him over more often.

  
They finished decorating and all took a step back to admire their handiwork. It certainly wasn't show home material. But it was perfect for a family home, and that is what Adrien liked about it. It was covered in fairy light and tinsel and baubles and other random decorations. None of it matched, but it all was perfect. It had character.

  
"Have you set up your Christmas tree yet, Adrien?" Marinette asked curiously, glad her stutter had mostly gone away.

  
Adrien's face fell at that. Marinette looked alarmed that she had caused him to become unhappy. "Oh... I don't think we'll have a tree this year. It's the f- first year without my mother. My father, he-" he trailed off.

  
Sabine took notice of this and exchanged a glance with her husband. "Never mind that." Tom said cheerfully. "You can share our tree!"

  
And just like that, Adrien's mood was lifted and he grinned. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sabine asked him.  
He shook his head. "No thank you Mrs- Sabine (They had insisted that he call them by their first names. "Or mum and dad if you would prefer!" Tom had butted in with a cheeky grin). As much as I would love to, I'm expected back soon."

  
"Another time then!"

  
They all said their goodbyes as Adrien left, still smiling happily. He had enjoyed every second he had spent in their home. They were all such lovely people and did their best to make him feel at home and happy. It worked. He wanted to spend more time there, more time with them. "I hope you're going to get more camembert." Plagg whined from inside his jacket. "I'm starved!"

  
"Soon Plagg, soon."

* * *

 

"Tikki." Marinette announced later on, sitting up in her room after Adrien left and she had had dinner.

  
"Yes Marinette?" The kwami flew up to her holder's shoulder.

  
"I'm going to get Adrien a Christmas tree." She declared.

  
"And how are you going to do that?"

  
Marinette shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'll think of something..."

  
Tikki grinned and danced in front of Marinette's face. "How 'bout _you_  don't get Adrien a tree, but _Ladybug_  does? That way you can deliver it straight to him." She suggested.

  
Marinette's face lit up in excitement. "That's a wonderful idea, Tikki, thank you!" She practically squealed. "He's a fan of Ladybug isn't he?"

  
The kwami nodded. "Yep! I heard him say it to Nino once. Big fan."

  
Hopping on the spot, Marinette laughed happily. "Ooh I hope he'll like it!"

  
"Don't worry, I sure he'll love it!"

  
Grinning some more, she got ready for bed, pulling on her pajamas and crawling under the covers. "Goodnight Tikki." She yawned.

  
Tikki smiled softly at her human. "Goodnight Marinette." Then she added, "I'm proud of you. You're a good Ladybug."

  
"Thanks Tikki..." Marinette murmured before promptly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, while writing this chapter, my mind wanted nothing more than to write chapter 5 and 6 but not 4. Weird.   
> Anyways, I have no idea what people do in France for Christmas, whether they get real trees or use fake ones, but I'm just going to say that they have fake ones in their homes. I've never had a real tree before. We've always just had one of those ones that fold up and you can take it apart.  
> I'm tree deprived... :P  
> Hint for next chapter: there will be a Ladrien moment! ;) I'm excited.


	5. Day five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter!  
> I will be going away tomorrow for about a week but I don't think I'll have chapters ready for Ash to post so I will write while I'm away and post all the chapters as soon as I get back so it will be up to date again.  
> I'm super sad about not being able to do this the proper advent calendar way though...   
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

The next day was a school day. Marinette actually woke up on time and got ready, heading down into the kitchen where her father presented her with a large box of fruit mince pies. "To share with your class." He told her.

  
"Oh thank you, Papa! I sure my class will love them!" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father.

  
He chuckled. "Now you better eat some breakfast quickly or you'll be late again."

  
Marinette quickly ate some breakfast before grabbing the box of fruit mince pies and her backpack and rushing to school.  
She wasn't late. There was still a few more minutes until the teachers would arrive at the class rooms. Most of her class had already arrived and were seated. "Hey girl!" Alya greeted. Then she noticed the box Marinette held. "What's that?"

  
Glancing down at the box, Marinette replied, "Fruit mince pies. Papa made them. You want one?"

  
"Yes please!" Alya eagerly took the treat that was offered her.

  
Anything made by the Dupain-Cheng's was bound to be good. They had attracted the attention of the class by then and several had clustered around to try the pies. Marinette held them out with a smile. "Help yourselves. There's plenty there." She said.

  
Adrien waited until the swarm of people had mostly died down before he got himself a fruit mince pie. He noticed that Marinette hadn't taken any for herself yet. "Aren't you going to have any Marinette?" He asked curiously.

  
She shook her head. "No. I don't really like fruit mince pies."

  
Alya looked up, shocked. "You what?"

  
"I don't like them." Marinette repeated.

  
There was a minute of silence between the two girls before Alya spoke again. "You must be the only girl in Paris who doesn't like fruit mince pies. Almost _every_ _one_  adores them, especially the ones made by your father!"

  
Marinette shrugged. "Why don't you like them?" Adrien spoke up and Marinette's attention snapped to him, her cheeks starting to turn red.

  
Nino nodded in agreement beside him. "I... I had a bad experience with them when I was a kid." She explained. "Every time I try eat one now it makes me feel sick."

  
Adrien smiled kindly at her. "Oh well. We won't try force you to eat any then."

  
The rest of the day seemed to pass incredibly slowly to Marinette, who had something important she needed to do after school. She just couldn't wait for the last bell to ring. She spent most of her classes that day daydreaming about Adrien and doodling mindlessly in her sketchbook. Finally, school was over and Marinette jumped out of her seat, grabbed her stuff and dashed away, calling goodbyes over her shoulder.

  
Alya blinked in surprise at her friends fast retreat, before she smiled and shook her head.

  
Meanwhile, Marinette had deposited her school stuff in her room before heading to the shops, telling her mum she would be back in a bit. As soon as she had gotten a safe distance away, she transformed and swung into a nearby store selling Christmas trees. It was time to get Adrien a tree.

  
"Ladybug?" A nearby shop assistant came over to her. "Can I help you?"

  
Ladybug smiled at the girl. "Yes actually. I'm looking for a Christmas tree."

  
The girl, Laura her name tag said, looked puzzled but started leading the superhero towards the tee section. "So why did you have to come as Ladybug? I mean, wouldn't it have been easier for to to come as your normal self?" She questioned.

  
People were starting to look as Ladybug strolled through the store. It wasn't often a superhero went shopping in their costumes. Most would assume they would go as their civilian selves. "I'm getting it for a friend who does not have a Christmas tree. I'll be delivering it as Ladybug so I thought I better buy it as Ladybug too." She explained.

  
She had assumed that Adrien already owned a Christmas tree. But she wanted to get him his own little one to have in his room even if his father didn't set up any other ones they may own. Thankfully, there were lots of Christmas trees on display, some no bigger than her. She smiled. Perfect. She had a feeling that Adrien wouldn't want a ginormous one. A simple one would do.

  
She quickly chose one and bought it, swinging away from the shops with some trouble. Even though the tree wasn't huge, it was still bulky and awkward to carry as she was flying through Paris.

  
And now she just needed to find somewhere she could hide the tree until later on when she would transform to go to patrol...

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Adrien was waiting impatiently for Plagg to eat his cheese so he could transform. "Come on Plagg. We'll be late for patrol if you don't hurry."

  
"I'm eating as fast as I can." Plagg whined, taking another bite.

  
"Well eat faster! Ladybug will be waiting for me."

  
There was a knock at his window just then and Plagg quickly flew into hiding as Adrien got up to see what was making the noise. A red polka dot covered hand waved at him quickly and he frowned in confusion. Was that Ladybug's hand? Opening up his large window he glanced out as Ladybug swung into view again. "Can I come in?" She asked and he nodded, stepping aside to give her room.

  
Swinging in, she landed on the floor next to his window and straightened up. "I brought you a tree." She said.

  
Adrien could only stare dumbly as she pulled on her yoyo string and a tree dropped down. With what looked like some difficulty, she maneuvered it through the window. "Why?" He managed to ask.

  
"Oh! Uh- my... friend, Marinette, told me you didn't have a Christmas tree so I... got you one..." Ladybug shrugged. "I have to go now but you can set it up and decorate it how you want." And with that, she pulled her yoyo away from the tree and swung out of his room.

  
Adrien gazed after her. "Th- thank you." He stuttered, long after she was out of earshot.

  
Plagg flew back into sight. "How romantic. Your one true love gave you a tree." He took a large gulp of his camembert. "Still, cheese would've been better."

  
"She brought me a tree." Adrien murmured, as if in a daze. "A Christmas tree."

  
"Well duh."

  
A giddy smile crossed Adrien's face and he let out a breathless laugh. "I didn't even know she knew me well enough to want to get me a Christmas tree. Or actually care whether or not I had one."

  
His thoughts flew to his lady. She was so kind and generous. And amazing and beautiful.

  
"I thought you wanted to get to patrol." Plagg idly commented and Adrien snapped out of his lovestruck trance."

  
"Right. Plagg, claws out!" The kwami was sucked into his ring as he transformed.

  
And if Ladybug noticed how suspiciously happy Chat was that night, she didn't comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short chapter but I wanted get it done for you. Hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment! Actually please do. Even if it is just one word, I don't care.   
> Remember the fruit mince pies...


	6. Day six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I'm back! The internet's being a bit funny so I'll get the rest of the chapters up as quickly as possible because I don't know when the internet will go down again and for how long. It may be hours or possibly days. I'm hoping it will get fixed soon so I can keep posting this.

Adrien sat in class the next day, staring at the wall in front of him. He hadn't slept well the night before and now he was tired.

He had decided to ask Marinette if she would help him decorate his tree. After all she was the one who had told Ladybug he didn't have one, prompting the heroine to get one. That in itself had brought up more questions. Did Marinette know Ladybug? She must do if she had told Ladybug about him. Did that mean they were friends?

  
He stayed up all night thinking about it and eventually came to the conclusion that Ladybug and Marinette were good friends but Marinette just didn't mention it because Alya was the Ladyblogger and would want to talk to Ladybug and everything. He didn't blame Marinette for not telling people she was friends with Ladybug. It was a wise decision.

  
But he didn't know whether Marinette would want to help decorate the tree. He thought they were friends but sometimes Marinette acted strange around him. Adrien didn't know why. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask if she wanted to help.  
So he spent the rest of the day trying to find a time he could ask her. Most of the time she was around Alya, which made it hard for him. The nosy blogger would want to know why he was asking Marinette.

  
Finally, right at the end of the day, Adrien saw his chance to ask her. She was packing up her stuff and saying goodbye to Alya, who had to rush off to babysit her sisters. Marinette was taking her time grabbing her school supplies and putting them in her backpack. Saying a quick goodbye to Nino, he started moving towards the bluenette, his friend sending him a knowing smirk as he left. Marinette seemed to be oblivious to the person standing beside her until he greeted her. "Hey Marinette."

  
She let out a small shriek of surprise and jumped back, straight into one of the desks behind her. As she was about to fall over completely, Adrien reached out and grabbed her, making sure she didn't hurt herself. "Uh Adrien! Hi!" She stuttered out.

  
He grinned at her. "I heard that you were the one who told Ladybug that I may not have a Christmas tree." He said.

  
"What? Oh right! Yeah, I told her." Marinette chuckled nervously. Then a sudden thought dawned on her that Adrien might not have liked the Christmas tree and she stopped. "Y-you don't mind, do you? I mean it is your personal life and you might not want-"

  
"I don't mind at all." Adrien cut her off. "Thank you."

  
Marinette was relieved as she smiled at him. "You're welcome."

  
"So I was wondering if you would like to help me decorate the tree? It's a lot more fun with two people than it is with one."

  
Her cheeks went slightly red as she nodded at him. "Um sure! When would you like me to come and help?" She asked, managing to contain her excitement.

  
Adrien Agreste had just asked her to come over and help decorate his tree! Her! Not anyone else. It was almost too good to be true. She knew getting him a tree would be good. "Would you like decorate it now? I'm free for today." He offered.

  
"Today is good!" Marinette blurted out. "I can come as soon as I drop my school stuff at home."

  
Adrien nodded. "Sounds good. Do you mind if I walk with you? Then we can go to my house together."

  
"Ok!" Marinette was practically bouncing.

  
Adrien was going to walk her home and then they were going to his house. She didn't know if things could get any better.  
Together they walked the short distance to the bakery. "Maman, Papa! I'm home!" She called, entering through the side door.

  
"Hello Marinette." Sabine appeared and smiled when she saw who was with her daughter. "Adrien honey. Hello! Would you like a muffin?"

  
The three of them headed into the kitchen where Tom was working. Adrien watched as Marinette grabbed a few cookies and ran up the stairs to drop her backpack off. "Tikki!" Marinette whispered once she got in her room. "Tikki, I'm going to Adrien's house!" She let out a quiet squeak of delight.

  
Tikki giggled at her then flew back to her purse as Marinette dropped the cookies in and put her backpack on her floor. She ran back downstairs where Adrien was chatting with her parents and eating a choc chip muffin fresh from the oven. Marinette quickly explained to her parents where she was going to be.

  
Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to figure out what Marinette had done with the handful of cookies she had taken with her. There is no way she could have eaten them all in the short time she was upstairs. That must mean she left them in her room. But why?

  
He blinked himself out of these thoughts when Marinette turned to him with a smile. "Ready to go?" She asked and Adrien nodded.

  
Calling goodbye to Marinette's parents, they left. As they walked along, Marinette wondered whether she should say something or just walk in silence. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Adrien seemed content not talking so maybe she should not talk at all.

  
Soon enough they reached Adrien's house. They went through the large gates and he led the way to his bedroom.

  
The tree was still sitting where she had left it last night. Marinette smiled at Adrien. "Well shall we get started?" She asked and he nodded.

  
Together they started assembling the tree and fluffing its branches up. Neither of them noticed the red blur that flew out of Marinette's purse, or the black blur that came out of Adrien's. "We should decorate it first then move it afterwards." He suggested.

  
The tree was soon set up, standing in the centre of the room, but it was still bare. "Oh! I forgot about the decorations. I'll run and get them." Adrien said, dashing out of the room.

  
Marinette settled down on the floor to wait for him to come back. Tikki flew up to her face. "Are you having fun Marinette?" She asked with a little giggle.

  
"Tikki!" Marinette said, looking alarmed. "What are you doing out? What if Adrien sees you? How will I explain that?"

  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

  
"Cheeeeeeese." Something groaned just then.

  
Marinette let out a little shriek and jumped up. "What was that?" She asked.

  
"I'll go check." Tikki squeaked, flying behind Adrien's computer.

  
Marinette could hear her kwami whispering to something behind the computer. She decided to see what it was. Walking over, she peeked over the computer. Blinking sleepily up at her was a small black... kwami? No, that couldn't be right. Why would Adrien have a kwami? "It must be Adrien's cat." Tikki said, shooting the cat a look.

  
"Meow."

  
"It's so tiny." Marinette commented.

  
"I think it's one of those miniature cats. It's probably still just a kitten."

  
A resentful meow came at that and Marinette giggled. "I could've sworn that it said cheese before."

  
"You might've been hearing things." Tikki suggested and Marinette nodded.

  
"I think I was." Then she paused. "I wonder if I can pat it?"

  
Slowly, she reached out a finger and gently stroked the kitten. It felt strange. Not like cats usually felt felt like. A loud purring noise came from the kitten and it nudged it's head against her hand. She stopped petting it as it stretched, crawled out of its hiding place and over to a plate with camembert on it. The kitten started eating the cheese daintily,glancing at her every now and again. "Huh. It eats camembert." She said to Tikki but Tikki had disappeared.

  
Marinette was about to call out to her again when a whole bunch of tinsel was dropped on her head. She whirled around to face a chuckling Adrien. "Surprise?" He offered.

  
She threw a handful of tinsel at him before starting to laugh as well. Adrien glanced over at his desk and froze when he saw Plagg sitting there. Marinette looked over as well and blinked when she saw the cheese was all gone. How had the cat eaten it so fast? "What's it's name?" She finally asked.

  
"What?"

  
"Your cat." Marinette clarified, motioning to his desk. "What's it's name?"

  
"Oh right! My cat. Yeah. His name is Plagg."

  
Marinette smiled at him. "That's an interesting name for a cat."

  
Then they started decorating Adrien's tree with the decorations in the box he had brought up. Marinette had become more comfortable with him now and they were laughing and joking together as they hung various baubles and lights and other stuff on the branches. At last, Adrien held the star in his hands. He presented it to Marinette with a bow. She took it and stepped up onto the small table they were using as a stool. Adrien stood behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Tikki nodded at Plagg and they waited until she had placed the star on top, announced that it was, "All done!" and had turned around.

  
"Operation Adrienette!" Tikki announced excitedly and they flew around the tree, unseen by the two humans, and straight into the legs of the table just as Marinette was about to step down. It rocked just enough for Marinette to be thrown off balance and right into Adrien. He reached up to catch her out of impulse and stopped her falling. Marinette found herself held against him in an almost hug.

  
After a second of staring at each other, she apologized and he helped her step down properly before moving the tree to a corner near his desk. They grinned and high-fived each other. "Thanks for helping, Marinette." He said.

  
She smiled shyly at him. "It was no problem really."

 

* * *

  
"Adrien." Plagg whined later once Marinette had left. "At least warn me next time you have someone over. I had to pretend to be your cat. I had to _eat_ like a cat. I even had to take part in Operation Adrienette."

  
"Operation _what_?"

  
"Nothing. Go to sleep now." Plagg flew over to his pillow and curled up.

  
Adrien shook his head and crawled into bed. Today was a fun day, he thought as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! It's done! This chapter just ran away with me.  
> Hope you liked it. The next chapters will be here soon.  
> A question you should answer: Would you like an akumatized Alya in this or not? I have two ways that certain chapter could go so it depends on what you guys feel like. I will take your thoughts into consideration but I may end up doing the other option. I just need to know what you guys think about it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter here.  
> Does anyone have any idea how hard it is to write this without looking insane to the people around me? I just keep smiling crazily. I think I'm starting to scare my family...  
> Well, as I said in the last chapter, the internet is being stupid so I don't know what I will do in later chapters and whether or not I can get one out everyday. But we will see.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day in class, Ms Bustier announced they would be doing a secret Santa. The class erupted into excited whispers. Secret Santa's were so much fun. They had done one last year and everyone had enjoyed the challenge of getting a gift for one of their classmates without them knowing about it. 

But she soon hushed them and said they had to wait until the end of the day to find out who they would have to get a gift for. 

The rest of the day seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Everyone was just waiting for the end of the day when they could start the secret Santa. Finally, after a gym class that went on forever, it was the last lesson of the day. The whole class was buzzing with excitement but Ms Bustier was completely calm as she went on with her lesson like nothing was different. At last, she glanced over at the clock and finished up, pulling out a large Christmas stocking. "I wonder who I'm going to get." Alya whispered to Marinette. 

"I hope neither of us gets Chloe. And that Chloe doesn't get us." 

Alya nodded in agreement as the teacher walked around with the stocking letting people pull out a piece of paper each. She reached Alya and Marinette and the two girls pulled out a folded paper before she moved on to Nino and Adrien.

Opening hers, Marinette grinned at who she got. Rose. She already knew exactly what she could give to the sweet girl. She was just glad she had gotten Rose and not someone harder to get a gift for, like Chloe. "Who'd you get?" Alya whispered to her.

Marinette grinned at her. "Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"You didn't get me, did you?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess it doesn't really matter if I tell you. You'll find out anyway. I got Rose." 

"I got Nathanael." Alya replied.

"Do you know what you're going to get him?" Marinette asked.

"Nah. I'll find something. How about we go shopping together on Friday once school's out?" She suggested and Marinette agreed.

The bell rang just then and the students stood up and started packing up their stuff to go. One by one they left the room after informing Ms Bustier who they had for the secret Santa. Once they were outside, Adrien and Nino caught up to the two girls. "Hey Alya. Hey Marinette." They greeted.

"Do you two want to come with us to look at Christmas lights tonight? People are starting to set theirs up for the competition." Nino asked them.

Alya and Marinette glanced at each other then grinned and nodded. "Sure! We'd love to come!"

Marinette made a mental note to tell Chat that she would be unavailable for patrol that night unless they put it to later. They had already missed the patrol last night but everything still seemed to be in order so she didn't worry too much about it. She was sure Chat Noir would understand. Christmas was a busy time with lots of hanging out with friends involved. Marinette wondered whether she should bring some cookies for the next patrol and they could sit and eat them while watching the stars. She decided that she would. Chat Noir would like them.

Marinette was jerked out of her thoughts when she realized that Nino has just asked her something. "Huh? What was that?" She asked. "Sorry, I zoned out a bit."

Her friends chuckled. "I was just asking what time you wanted to meet tonight." Nino said.

"Oh I don't really mind. Maybe about seven?"

"Sounds good."

The four organized where they would meet that night then went on their separate ways.

...

That afternoon, Marinette sat in her room thinking about the gifts she could give to her friends. "I've got this gorgeous pink fabric that I'm sure Rose would love," she mused to herself. "And I could make it up in that skirt style she's been raving about." Her eyes lit up as the idea came to her. "That's it! What do you think, Tikki?" She asked her kwami, who had been floating around.

"I think she'll just adore it Marinette!" Tikki affirmed with a soft smile.

Quickly scribbling a quick sketch of the skirt, Marinette moved on. "What should I get for Chat Noir?" She asked. "I don't really know what he likes and dislikes." She frowned.

Tikki patted her human's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll treasure anything you give him. Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out!"  
Marinette smiled at her kwami. "You're right. I'm so glad I have you around to help me!"

Tikki giggled and nuzzled against Marinette's face in a kwami hug. Marinette gently patted her kwami's head.

"Maybe I'll try find out at patrol tomorrow." She said then she sighed. "But now I should probably get started on my homework or I'll regret it tomorrow."

"You do that Marinette."

...

Marinette was ready to meet her friends ten minutes before their designated meeting time. She was glad she wouldn't be late. And even better, she had gotten most of her homework out of the way.   
Shivering slightly in the cool night air, Marinette glanced down at Tikki in her purse. She had wrapped a spare glove around herself to keep warm but she still seemed to be cold. Marinette smiled gently at her, deciding to make a little coat for her kwami. "Hey Marinette." A voice behind her said and she jumped.

When she saw who it was, she grinned. "Hi Nino. Do you know if the others will be here soon or not?" She asked.

Nino shrugged. "They shouldn't be long." He peered out into the distance. "That looks like Alya coming now."

He was right, they found, as Alya came up to them and greeted them cheerfully. "Just waiting on model boy now, are we?" She asked.

"Not anymore." Adrien spoke up from behind them and the three whipped around. 

"Woah, dude, where did you come from?" Nino asked incredulously. Adrien wasn't anywhere near them just before.

Adrien grinned, considering telling them but the decided against it. Being Chat Noir had its advantages and his friends had been looking the other way so he made use of it. Plagg wouldn't be too happy with him though but Adrien didn't care. He could always buy his hungry kwami some camembert later and all would be forgiven. 

Together, the four friends set off, looking at the houses decorated in Christmas lights. Somewhere through their walk, Alya and Nino had ended up walking in front of the other two. "Oh look at this house!" Alya exclaimed and they stopped.

The house was, by far, the best decorated they had seen that night. It was lit up with millions of lights, draping over trees and bushes and the house itself. There was wire, twisted into shapes of Christmas trees and reindeers and decorated with more lights. It was beautiful and glowing. After a minute of staring in wonder at the lights, they reluctantly moved on.

The next few hours passed peacefully as the four wandered about the streets, looking at the Christmas lights people were starting to set up for the big competition all throughout Paris. But soon it was time for them to head back home and get some sleep.

Saying goodbye to her friends, Marinette ducked around the corner. She had decided to transform and do a quick patrol by herself just to make sure everything was ok even though she had told Chat not to bother tonight. Making sure there was no one around, she transformed and pulled herself up on top of a building. "Hello, My Lady. You're out late tonight."

Ladybug turned to face her partner. "I thought I'd come do a quick patrol. I just finished what I was doing." She explained.

"What a coincidence, so did I. Perhaps we were doing the same thing?" He suggested.

"I doubt it. Shall we get on with patrol?"  
He nodded and they jumped off.

After a short patrol of the city, they bid each other goodnight and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. The next ones will be out soon!   
> This one was a little bit short...  
> I have decided not to akumatize Alya this time. However, if anyone want to see what it would be like, I may write a companion one shot for you guys. Maybe.  
> See you next chapter! (When the internet comes back to me...)  
> It's gone and I want it back. :( Come back Internet, come back...  
> Extra authors note: Oh my gosh guys, I just watched the Christmas episode and now my heart is so happy!! ^.^  
> What do you guys think of it?


	8. Day eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I start to do chapter summaries. Also in which there is Ladynoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! LadyNoir!   
> Hello! Here is chapter eight! I hope you enjoy!  
> What is with all my exclamation marks??

School the next day had been pretty boring. It was currently lunchtime and Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino were all sitting together, chatting happily. It was peaceful until a small boy dressed in a soldiers outfit marched up to them. They stopped their conversation to look at him. He stared back solemnly. "I want it to be Christmas." He announced.

"Oh that's nice but-" Alya started to say but he cut her off.

"It will be Christmas!" And with that he lifted his baton and pointed it at them.

Marinette's Ladybug instincts kicked in and she dove off the bench, pulling Adrien, who happened to be right next to her, with her as several beams of light came from the baton and hit Alya and Nino. They could only watch as their friends slowly transformed. Alya into a doll and Nino into a toy solider. "It's an akuma." Marinette breathed. 

The boy turned to them and shot some more beams of light at her but Marinette dodged with a grace that was rarely seen in her civilian form. Shrugging, the villain turned away ignoring them and pointed his baton at Alya and Nino again. "Go get me some Chistmas presents!" He demanded and the two marched away stiffly to do as he commanded. 

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her away before the akuma could turn to face them again. He had to transform but he wasn't about to leave her there with the akuma. True, she seemed perfectly capable of keeping herself out of danger, but he wanted to make sure. He ran into an empty classroom, still holding her hand. "Stay here. Away from the akuma." He said.

He was about to leave when Marinette asked, "But where are you going? You have to stay safe too!"

He stopped. "Um well, I just remembered my father wanted me home. I'll stay safe, I promise!" He lied, running off.

She let him go because she had to transform and get to the akuma. She decided she could watch out for him as Ladybug and it would be fine. Adrien had enough sense to stay away from the akuma. Now that she thought about it, she had hardly ever seen Adrien around when someone got akumatized. "Tikki," she said. "Spots on!"

Soon, Ladybug stood in the empty classroom. But she didn't stay long. Quickly exiting, she ran down the hall in search of the akuma. "Hello Bugaboo." Chat Noir said, arriving next to her.

She glanced over at him. "Hi Chat. Do you know where the akuma is?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I think it's out by the main entrance."

The two ran out onto the floor overlooking the large entrance area. Just as Chat Noir had predicted, the akuma was there, making his way through the doors and out onto the streets. Several life size dolls trailed after him. The superheroes swung down behind them. "Looks like someone is a little desperate for Christmas to happen." Chat commented.

The villain whirled around and glared at them. It wasn't very menacing, though, when he had to crane his neck in order to see them. "Looks like two someones are going to lose their Miraculous'." He replied.

"Really? I wonder who they could be? It certainly isn't us!" 

While Chat was distracting the akuma, Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and swung it, successfully tangling the small villain up in the string. It shrieked in a childish rage. "You!" It screamed at the transformed people near it. "Get me free!"

The dolls charged at Ladybug and she dodged easily but let the akuma go. He smirked triumphantly and marched off, the dolls forming a protective barrier around it. Ladybug sighed in annoyance. "You would think that child akumas would be easier to fight." She commented. "But I know where the akuma is now. It's in the baton he swings around."

Chat nodded and the two superheroes took off again.

They found him again easily enough. He was by a massive Chistmas tree that the dolls seemed to have conjured out of nowhere. Millions of brightly wrapped presents were piled underneath. The akuma himself was seated in a throne by the tree, looking on with delight. A band of toy soldiers were lined up, providing festive music.

Tinsel and bells decorated all the street lights and fake snow fell around the Christmas tree. It was a lovely setting really, and had it not been the work of an akuma, Ladybug would've loved to soak it all in.

"I say we sneak up on it and catch it by surprise." Ladybug suggested. Then she called on her lucky charm.

A few minutes later they had caught the akuma, purified it and called on the Miraculous cleaning charm. Chat Noir helped the now normal boy up onto his feet. "Meet tonight for patrol." Ladybug said as her earrings beeped. 

He agreed and Ladybug swung away. He turned to small boy, who looked to be about five now that he wasn't akumatized, and offered to take him back home. The boy agreed and clung to Chat Noir's hand as they walked. They had no need to rush as Chat hadn't used his Cataclysm so his transformation wouldn't wear off for a little while. Neither of them noticed the click of a camera behind them.

...

Later that night the two superheroes met up on their usual rooftop. "We only need to do a quick patrol tonight as there probably won't be another akuma so soon after the last one." Ladybug said as soon as she had touched down next to her partner. "I'll take West and you take East?"

"Sure thing My Lady! Meet back here afterwards?" She nodded and with that the two jumped off and started their patrol of the city.

Everything was calm in Paris. No one seemed to want to do anything that night as it looked like every citizen was inside, away from the cold that was rapidly creeping up, wrapping it's icy fingers around the city. Ladybug shivered through her suit. It may have been good for fighting in but it certainly didn't do much to keep her warm despite covering from neck to toe.

She finished her patrol quickly and ducked into her room, grabbing the bag she had packed just before she left. She grabbed a blanket as well, knowing that it was only going to get colder outside. Then she left, closing the balcony trapdoor behind her to ensure she didn't let the cold in.

Swinging over to their rooftop, she saw that Chat Noir had already arrived and was waiting for her. He cocked his head curiously at the stuff she was carrying. She didn't answer his silent question, instead sitting down on the edge of the rooftop and patting the spot beside her. He sat down and she wrapped the blanket around them both. "It's cold." She explained, grabbing the bag she had taken with her. 

She reached into it and pulled out a container of shortbread biscuits, two mugs and a large thermos she had filled with hot chocolate. She filled the mugs with hot chocolate and passed one to Chat Noir who took it and sipped it gratefully. Holding out the container, she said, "Help yourself."

A cool wind swept by them and Ladybug shivered despite the blanket around them. Chat looked down at her then put his arm around her gently. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Keeping you warm." He replied, grinning. "Ladybugs don't like the cold."

"True." She agreed.

She didn't push him away though. Only, she told herself, only because he actually was keeping her warm.

They sat like that, happy in each other's company, until they had finished their drinks and their cookies and decided they had to get back home. Both felt reluctant to leave but they knew they would have to if they wanted to be alert tomorrow. "Goodnight My Lady." Chat said as he left.

Ladybug grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Goodnight Chat." She replied with a soft smile.

Both the superheroes slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dokay!   
> LadyNoir fluff. I like LadyNoir. Ok, I like all the love square. :D  
> Anyways, I don't know what's up with my internet so I don't know when I can get all the chapters out. Hopefully it will be back to normal soon. Because I'm getting tired of this being way behind... For the sake of the sanity I have left, I need to catch up.  
> Random note: Mug is such a weird word. I just realized I rarely ever use it...  
> Another random thing: When I was writing 'she filled the mugs with hot chocolate', it accidentally auto corrected into 'hot chicks'.


	9. Day nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a shopping centre Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter was inspired by something Rose and Ash did together just recently. It's very weird. But awesome at the same time. I kinda wanna do it.  
> Anyways, let the chapter commence!

School on Friday seemed to drag on forever. At least, that's what it felt like to the two girls who had plans that afternoon.

But just before the last class of the day started, Alya remembered the picture she had taken and wanted to show Marinette. The teacher seemed to be late again, like he usually was, so she nudged her best friend, pulling out her phone. "Marinette, look at this picture I took yesterday! Isn't it just so cute?" She asked, opening her photo app.

Marinette glanced over at the picture Alya now had open and stared at it. It showed two blonds, one big and one little, one in a cat-themed superheroes outfit and the other in normal clothing. The big one was looking down at the little one and smiling while the little one held onto his hand; the absolute picture of adorableness. 

Marinette recognized the little one as the kid who got akumatized yesterday. She smiled at the photo fondly. Her superhero partner was so nice. Especially towards the little ones.

Adrien and Nino had turned to look at the picture as Alya started gushing about how she was going to put it on her blog. They were about to say something about it when their teacher stormed in. "Sit down and be quiet all of you! I won't tolerate bad behavior." He snapped at them.

"Says he, who was almost ten minutes late." Kim muttered somewhere behind them. 

"Eleven point two five minutes late, actually." Max corrected.

Marinette but her lip to hide her smile as Mr Monza started his lesson. He'd probably give her a detention just for smiling.

The rest of the class passed by incredibly slowly. As soon as it had finished, Alya and Marinette had their stuff all packed up and were ready to go. Both were excited to spend some time together in the shopping centre. It had been ages since the two had been able to properly hang out. Saying a quick goodbye to Adrien and Nino, the girls ran over to Marinette's house to drop their backpacks off. "Bye Maman, bye Papa!" Marinette called to her parents.

"Bye girls. Have fun!" Her mother said, smiling from her spot at the counter. 

"We will!" Alya promised, before both girls disappeared out the door.

It was a quick walk to the shopping centre. The centre itself wasn't very large but it had all their favourite shops in it so they liked to visit there. They entered and glanced around. "Where shall we go first?" Alya asked.

"Let's just walk around and see where we end up." Marinette suggested.

Alya agreed the the girls started walking along looking into each store curiously. They came to a shop selling accessories and Marinette ducked inside. Alya followed her curiously and found her friend holding several headbands. "You think Rose will like these?" She asked.

Alya regarded the headbands carefully. They were just the sort of thing Rose would wear. Pretty and pink and one was even sparkly. She nodded. "Yep! She'll love them."

Marinette grinned. "Great! That's one part of her present done then!" Then she brought the headbands and they left the store. 

The two wandered through the shops, sometimes stopping to look at things as they went past. They passed a stationary shop and Marinette's eyes lit up. "Ooh let's go in here!" She exclaimed, not even listening for Alya's answer as she darted in.

Alya followed her in. She couldn't see her friend but what she could see was an amazing drawing kit with several good-quality sketchbooks and plenty of pencils and other interesting looking things that she was certain Nathanael would love. She had noticed that he went through sketchbooks and pencils quite a bit as he loved to draw. And this kit was even kept together nicely by a gorgeous black folder with coloured stripes on the front. Alya grabbed it, deciding to get it for him.  
Marinette returned to her as she was buying it and they left the store together.

They spent the next little while visiting other shop and getting gifts for some of their other friends. They were starting to walk back to the entrance when Alya's eyes started to twinkle mischievously. Marinette glanced at her. "Look!" Alya said, pointing. "It's Santa."

It was indeed Santa. He was sitting on his throne looking a bit bored as children climbed onto his knee. He smiled for the camera and talked to them a bit before they climbed off and the next one came. Alya waved at him. "Santa! Hi!"

He glanced up and with a jolly laugh, he waved back. Alya turned to Marinette with a grin. "Want to go have a picture with Santa?" She asked.

"What?"

Alya grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on! It will be fun!" 

The two girls made their way into the line of people waiting for their turn with Santa. Several parents looked at them a bit strangely but they didn't care. A toddler in a pram stared at them solemnly before grinning and chucking a toy at them. "William!" His mother scolded, picking up the toy and apologizing to the girls. "Don't throw your toys at people. It's not nice."

The girls giggled as they waited for their turn. They were probably the oldest people to have a picture with Santa. One of the assistants came up to them and asked for their names.

Soon, it was their turn. "They've stabbed the elf onto the camera." Alya whispered to Marinette as they walked over to Santa.

Marinette glanced at it. It was true. The toy elf used to get the children to smile for the camera looked like it had been stabbed in the back by the camera. They were laughing quietly about it when they got to Santa. He greeted them and they sat down on his knee. "Well, what would you like for Christmas?" He asked.

They opened their mouths to say something but Santa added, "And no boyfriends."

"Aww but why?" Alya fake-pouted.

"Can't bring boys. They wriggle too much in the sack."

The three laughed together before the assistant snapped a picture and moved them along. Santa handed them a paper reindeer crown before they left. They thanked him happily and went to get their pictures.

Once they each had a copy of their Santa picture, they walked back to the entrance and grinned at each other. "That was fun." Marinette said and Alya agreed.

Both of them walked together back to Marinette's house where Alya picked up her backpack. They said their goodbyes to each other and planned to meet up again soon. 

That night, after dinner and patrol, Marinette sat in her room giggling with Tikki about their Santa encounter. It had been very fun. 

But soon she began to feel sleepy and went to bed, dreaming about all sorts of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the chapter is finished.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> My heart just can't deal with Chat Noir and little kids. Chat Noir interacting with little kids. It's just too cute. I'm dying here from cuteness, will any of you guys miss me? :P  
> My Fluffmatitis might just kill me one day.  
> You guys should check out Ash the DragonGuardian on fanfiction because she's also doing a Christmas fic and it's really cool so you should check it out!  
> Anyways, I won't drag this note on too long. I will say goodbye now.  
> Goodbye! (Till the next chapter!)  
> On, and feel free to comment. Let me know you're still alive and reading this.


	10. Day ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author finally returns and in which there is hand holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's me! It's a bit late but here is the next chapter of the advent calendar! It's been a bit hard to find the motivation to finish this after I lost all my work on this and all my planning, but I've decided I can redo it. It's difficult, but I AM going to finish this!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It started snowing the next day. Marinette stared out of her window, delighted. She loved snow, even if it was very cold. She found that the falling snow always helped to inspire her. New design ideas were swirling around in her head as the snowflakes swirled around outside. "Marinette," Tikki's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Weren't you going to get started on making Rose's present?" She asked.

  
Marinette turned away from the window with a smile. "You're right. I got distracted by the snow."

  
She had been helping in the bakery that morning and now had the whole afternoon free to do what she wanted. She planned to get some work done on the presents for her friends before she went to the Christmas play that night with her parents. She had already called off patrol with Chat Noir, knowing that he would understand. He had assured her that he had something else to do that night as well, so it was fine by him.

  
Marinette sat down at her desk and pulled out the fabric she was using to make the skirt for Rose. She began measuring and planning it out. It wasn't a difficult skirt design, but she had to be careful to get the measurements right at the beginning or it would be lopsided, and she couldn't have that. Once everything had been measured out, Marinette cut the fabric and began sewing it together. It didn't take long to make, and soon she had a skirt in her hands. She had sewn on a band of elastic around the waist of the skirt to ensure it would stay up and flare out properly. It was a good thing she still had Rose's measurements from a while ago when she helped her fix one of her favourite dresses.

  
Marinette held the skirt up and eyed it critically. It seemed to be missing something. "What do you think, Tikki?" She asked her kwami, who had been hovering behind her.

  
Tikki flew up close as examined it. "Why don't you add some of the pretty patterns on it?" She suggested.

  
"Embroidery?" Marinette asked, and when her kwami nodded, she gave her a bright smile. "That's just what it needs!" She exclaimed. "Thanks, Tikki!" 

The little red kwami giggled and hugged Marinette's face with her tiny arms. "Are you going to make something for Chat Noir?" She asked curiously.

  
"Yeah... I just need to figure out what I'll make." She sighed. "What _should_  I give him?"

  
Tikki hummed, thinking about it. Then she brightened up suddenly. "Why don't you make him a jumper?" She proposed.

  
"A jumper?" Marinette asked and her kwami nodded enthusiastically.

  
"Yeah! It's cold out so a jumper is a nice thing to have. I'm sure he would love it!"

  
Marinette smiled at her. "I think that sounds like a good idea." She said. "I'll run and get some material now and maybe I might even get it finished today. I still have several hours before we go to the Christmas play."

  
Grabbing her bag, Marinette ran out of her room and downstairs, almost colliding with her mother. "Sorry Maman!" She called as she dashed out the door.

  
Sabine simply watched her daughter go with a fond smile.

  
Marinette soon arrived at the nearest fabric store. She knew what she wanted to get and got it quickly before running back home, clutching the soft black fabric in her arms.

  
Once she was back in her room, she lay out all the material she had brought, then frowned. She didn't really have Chat Noir's measurements. She had a general idea, of course, but she didn't know exactly. After thinking about it for a minute, she decided that she'd go ahead and make the jumper anyway. She didn't have any way of getting Chat Noir's measurements without raising questions. Jumpers didn't have to be exact. It could be slightly larger and it would still be comfy and warm. Marinette nodded to herself and got to work.

  
After several hours of concentrating solely on getting as much done on Chat Noir's present as she could, she held up a mostly finished jumper. She had used thick, padded material, soft on the outside and fluffy on the inside. It had been difficult to sew, but she had managed to do it. All that was needed now was a few finishing touches. Marinette checked the time and stretched.

She would finish it another day. It was time for a break. She glanced over for Tikki and found her fast asleep on top of a ball of wool.

  
Marinette smiled softly at the sleeping kwami and considered her for a moment before deciding to make her little coat now while she was asleep. Grabbing a bit of the leftover fabric from Chat Noir's jumper and some other material she had lying around, and sat down again. She soon had a tiny little coat, just the right size for her kwami. It was mostly black and fluffy with a few bits of red decorating it. She had added a small bit of embroidery around the bottom of the coat and she was sure that Tikki would love it. Not only would it be super warm, but it was also pretty. Marinette had even made a miniature hat for the kwami. 

For added effect, she wrapped the coat and hat up in a small piece of wrapping paper and stuck a tiny bow on it. Tikki was just waking up as she finished. Marinette called her kwami over and she flew up to her, blinking sleepily.

She held up the little present and the kwami's eyes snapped open instantly as she stared at it. "Is it for me?" She asked and Marinette nodded. 

  
Tikki gave an excited gasp and tore the wrapping paper off. "Oh!" She squealed, holding the coat and hat up. "I love it! Thank you Marinette!" She nuzzled against her human's face tenderly then pulled her new clothing on. "It fits perfectly. How do I look?" She asked, twirling in the air.

  
Marinette smiled. "It looks really good on you, Tikki. That should keep you warm."

  
Tikki hugged the coat around her. "I'm going to wear it tonight." She decided.

  
"Speaking of tonight, it's almost time to go. We better go down." Marinette pulled on her own jacket and shoes, then ran downstairs with Tikki in her bag.

  
Sabine greeted her with a smile. "Just on time." She said. "I was just about to call you down. We're going to have a quick dinner then we'll go to the play."

  
Marinette nodded and they ate quickly. As they left, she slipped a few cookies into her purse for Tikki to snack on while they were out. It was only a short walk to the theatre that the play would be performed and they soon arrived. There was lots of people milling around there already. The three of them had to be careful not to accidentally get separated. They were about to go inside when Marinette spotted a familiar face. She gave a shy wave to Adrien and he waved back. Sabine noticed and hurried them over to him. "Adrien, dear!" She exclaimed. "Are you on your own?" She asked and Adrien nodded.

  
"Yes. I managed to convince Nathalie to let me come." He grinned.

  
Naturally, Tom and Sabine were delighted. "Well you can join us!" Tom offered.

  
Adrien agreed eagerly and the four of them went inside together and went to find some seats. It was already quite full. They tried to find four seats next to each other, but there were none. Most of the seats had already been taken. Tom pointed suddenly to some seats near the middle. "There's some. There's two in that row then two in front of them a bit." He gestured in the direction they were then took Sabine's hand. "We'll go sit down here. You two take those seats." He said.

  
Marinette squeaked but it was unheard. Adrien turned to her with a smile. "Shall we go?" He asked and she nodded. The two made their way to the seats and sat down.

  
The play began and the two of them watched in wonder while it went on. Marinette was very aware the whole time that Adrien was sitting right next to her, their arms were almost touching. If she shifted only slightly, her hand would brush against his.

  
All too soon the play was finishing and the actors left the stage. All around them, people were starting to stand up. Adrien and Marinette stood up as well. They couldn't see her parents anymore but they assumed they would wait at the entrance for them.

Everyone was starting to move out, some of them impatient and trying to shove their way past their people to get out. Adrien grabbed her hand. "So we don't get separated." He told her and Marinette nodded silently, eyes wide.  _Adrien was holding her hand._

  
The two of them made their way out slowly, hands linked. Eventually they made it to the entrance and spotted Tom and Sabine. They walked over to them. Sabine's eyes twinkled when she noticed the teens holding hands but she didn't say anything and Adrien didn't make any move to drop Marinette's hand. It was warm. "Thank you for letting me join you." Adrien said.

  
"It was no problem at all." Tom assured. "I'm sure Marinette enjoyed spending time with someone her own age."

  
They said goodbye to him and went home. Marinette fell asleep that night with happy thoughts about her and Adrien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who finally did it! I did another chapter! It's a few days late but at least it is here finally. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon but I'm also going another Christmas project this year so I have lots of writing to do. But anyways, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. It will get completed, I promise. :)   
> See you soon!


	11. Day eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is another akuma and in which there is Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Here is another chapter. I'm hoping to catch up on this soon so each chapter is posted on the day it should be but for now, I hope you enjoy! :)

Marinette would've like to sleep in at least a little bit on Sunday, but she was awoken by loud blaring trumpets right outside her window. She jolted awake just in time to see what looked like another akuma zoom past the bakery and keep going on. She jumped out of bed. "Tikki." She called and the kwami flew up to her face, already awake and ready to go.

  
"Just say the words Marinette!" She said.

  
"Tikki, spots on!"

  
Within seconds, Ladybug was bounding over the rooftops, smoothing her hair as she went, having learnt from last time. She soon arrived at the source of the noise. It was a festively dressed akuma, sitting on a floating carriage pulled by two blindingly white horses. There were trumpets and saxophones and other musical instruments floating in the air around it, creating the cacophony that had woken Marinette up this early in the morning. A shiny trumpet was clutched in the gloved hand of the villain.

  
Chat Noir landed besides her. "Morning Bugaboo. You're up early."

  
She rolled her eyes. "Only because the akuma went right past my window with its trumpet." She glanced up at the sky. "It's hardly even light outside. I wouldn't usually be awake at this time."

  
Chat Noir yawned in an almost cat-like way. "I'd be sleeping still if I could. We cats need our beauty sleep too, you know."

  
"Then let's get this over with quickly." She said and he nodded in agreement.

  
The two of them jumped down and the akuma whirled to face them, music pausing while he spoke. "Ah Ladybug, Chat Noir! Come to join my party?" He asked with a grin, twirling his trumpet around. "I heard you have some jewellery to contribute."

  
"Not a chance." Ladybug said, swinging her yoyo around.

  
The two superheroes got to work fighting the akuma. It wasn't a difficult villain; he was much too  preoccupied with creating his music and cradling his precious trumpet. He didn't seem to have any sort of attack that he could use against the superheroes.

  
The fight was over reasonably quick, which Ladybug and Chat Noir were glad for. It was far too early to be awake. Most people were still sleeping unless they had been woken up by the loud trumpets of the akuma- Mr Trumpet, he was so unoriginally called.

  
As soon as they had captured the akuma and purified it, they gave a tired "Pound it!" And left to try go back to sleep, after confirming with each other that they wouldn't have patrol that night.

* * *

 

  
After Marinette had managed to get a bit more sleep and had woken up again, she decided to go out and see if she could find anything to add to Chat Noir's jumper. She had been thinking about adding a bell or two. She told Sabine where she was going and promised to help in the bakery a bit that afternoon when it got a bit busier then left.

  
She took her time walking along, simply enjoying the fresh air. She soon found a shop that sold little bells she could sew on and ducked inside to buy them.

  
She was about to leave the shop when something else caught her eye. She stopped and stepped closer to see a tiny little ladybug charm and she decided to get that as well to attach to his jumper.

Once she had brought it, she went home to continue working on making her Christmas presents for her friends.

* * *

They didn't have patrol that night but Marinette had decided to go out anyway. It felt a bit stuffy in her room and she was getting a bit restless. She wanted some fresh air, even if it was a bit chilly. But she didn't feel like just sitting on her balcony. So she transformed and went out for a run as Ladybug. It couldn't hurt to have a quick patrol that night.

Once she had finished running, she stopped by her room to grab Rose's skirt and some thread and needles. Not wanting to go back inside yet, she took her sewing supplies and a blanket and went to sit on her favourite roof. She wrapped the blanket around her and settled down to do some embroidery on the skirt. A streetlight nearby offered enough light for her to be able to see what she was doing. She began embroidering a floral design that she had drawn out earlier that day, falling into a comfortable pattern. She didn't notice when Chat Noir touched down besides her. "Hey, My Lady. Whatcha doing?"

 

She glanced up, somewhat startled at his appearance. She blinked before smiling at him. "Just working on something. I didn't want to stay inside. Why are you out here?" She asked.

  
He shrugged. "Same as you. I didn't want to stay inside. What's that?" He gestured to the skirt.

  
"It's something for a friend." She answered. That was a safe thing to say. She didn't have to give details about it.

  
He hummed and sat down next to her. She shuffled over so he could share the blanket with her. They sat quietly, Ladybug working on the embroidery and Chat Noir watching admiringly. His lady was so talented.

  
After a while Ladybug stretched and put the skirt down. "Want to go for a run?" She asked.

  
He grinned and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "I'm always up for a race with you, Bugaboo."

  
The two superheroes took off, jumping across the rooftops, the wind rushing at their faces. It was exhilarating being able to run over the rooftops of Paris when most people were inside, some asleep. 

They soon arrived back at the roof they had started from and Ladybug picked up the skirt and her sewing supplies. "Goodnight, Chat Noir." She said, then impulsively reached up and pecked his cheek before swinging off. 

 

He stood there stunned for a minute before smiling softly after her and bounding away back home to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it! Another bit of Ladynoir for you. The next chapter will have some Adrienette ;)


	12. Day twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is mistletoe, more fairy light and Operation Adrienette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I thought I'd post something for Christmas (it's a day after Christmas for me) even though I'm still very behind. But don't worry, I'm still working on writing all the chapters and they'll be up very soon.   
> I don't know if people are even reading this anymore but if anyone is, Merry Christmas!

When Marinette arrived at school the next day, Alya greeted her with a grin and she knew immediately that her best friend was up to something. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes gave her away. When Marinette questioned her, she brushed it away with an airy wave of her hand and a suspicious change of topic. Marinette still didn't believe that Alya wasn't up to something and decided to keep a close eye on her friend that day just to make sure nothing would happen. When Alya gave her that grin, it usually meant trouble, and usually for Marinette.

As the day went on, she mostly forgot about the devious look on Alya's face that morning. Nothing had happened so far and Marinette started to relax. Perhaps Alya hadn't been planning anything after all. If she had been planning something it most likely would've happened in the morning.

They were just walking into the classroom after their break for the last two lessons of the day when Marinette realised she had been wrong. Because there in the middle of the room was a sprig of mistletoe and she knew immediately that Alya had been at least somewhat responsible for it. She didn't know what Alya had hoped to achieve by putting mistletoe in their classroom, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. She was almost certain that it would involve her getting embarrassed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher entered and demanded they all sit down. The lesson started and Marinette forgot about the mistletoe. The rest of the school day passed reasonably peacefully. She found herself drifting off near the end of the last lesson; she had been out rather late last night with Chat Noir. She almost didn't notice when the bell went to signal the end of the day, and she certainly didn't hear the few murmured whispers of, "Operation Adrienette."

But Adrien did and he frowned to himself. Didn't Plagg mention that same thing just a few days ago?

He wasn't sure what it meant but he shrugged it off and packed his stuff away. It probably wasn't important anyway. Besides, he had a fencing lesson after school and he had to leave soon. He grabbed his bag and stepped out into the aisle, ready to leave, when someone tripped into him. He turned around and caught Marinette before she fell. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded before shooting her friend a look.

Alya smiled back a bit too innocently. No one noticed a little red blur fly up and shift the mistletoe just enough to be above the two. Adrien was just about to turn around and leave when someone at the back of the class yelled, "Mistletoe!" And pointed to the plant above them.

He glanced up and saw that it was indeed some mistletoe. He blinked in surprise and Marinette gave an embarrassed squeak beside him and started babbling about how they didn't have to do anything about it, her cheeks turning red. There were a couple of echoes of, "Yes you do."

Adrien turned and smiled down at Marinette. "It's Christmas,  
Marinette." He said. "Mistletoe is tradition. It can't hurt." Then he leant down and kissed her cheek before leaving for his fencing lesson.

She stood there stunned for a minute until Alya dragged her out of the room, looking absolutely delighted. "He kissed you!" She cheered, then she gave a smug smile. "You're welcome."

Marinette simply sighed dreamily. "Thanks Alya."

Alya grinned then grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on girl, let's go. You totally owe me something from the bakery for this."

Marinette laughed. "Alright then, let's go. I'll get you a million pastries for the mistletoe." She paused and frowned. "Even if it was very embarrassing."

Alya shrugged. "He didn't seem to think so. In fact, he seemed quite eager to kiss you." She smirked.

Her friend let out a mortified squeak and hid her rapidly reddening face in her hands and Alya laughed merrily, heading off towards the bakery.

* * *

  
Later that night at patrol, Chat Noir smiled gently at Ladybug as she bounced along. She was in an oddly good mood that night and her enthusiasm was infectious. He couldn't help but grin too as they ran along the rooftops on their patrol. "What's got you in such a good mood tonight, My Lady?" He asked when they stopped for a break.

"Nothing." She brushed off his question then turned to look up at the stars. "It's a lovely night tonight." She commented instead.

"It is." He agreed. "Do you want to sit down?"

When she nodded, they sat down next to each other on the rooftop, staring up at the stars. They were silent for a while, simply relaxing and watching the stars above them, before Ladybug turned to her superhero partner. "Hey Chat, want to go look at the Christmas lights?" She asked and he nodded with a smile when her face lit up.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his then dashing off, still holding onto him. He could do nothing but follow along after her, looking at her fondly. His lady really was in a good mood that night, practically bubbling with excitement. He would love to know what had made her so happy that day, but he knew she probably wouldn't tell him anyway. He was content just seeing her like this. His heart warmed knowing that his lady was so happy.

They soon reached the first lot of Christmas lights and Ladybug finally slowed down a bit so they could take it all in. Even though they had seen some of the exact same Christmas lights less than a week ago, it was still nice to see to see them again, but this time from a different view and with their superhero partner rather than their school friends, even if neither of them realised it was the same person they had been with when they both last looked at the Christmas lights.

The superheroes bounded along hand-in-hand until they had been all around the city then they parted with their goodbyes and went home to collapse into bed and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire is wingman extraordinaire.   
> See you soon! :)  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm already late posting this... For some of you it might be the first today but for me it's the second so I'm late. I had to stay with relatives last night and had to type this on my phone. Actually, most of this story will be typed on my phone which is kinda hard but I'll live. Chapters may be short because I can't see word count.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
